A wound to the heart
by Lunerika
Summary: Que se passerait-il si nos 2 ennemis de toujours devraient vivre ensemble ? Et au cauchemar de Draco d'être Préfet en Chef avec celui-ci ?


**Titre : A wound to the heart**

**Pairing : HP / DM (avec Harry dominant)**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : Que se passerait-il si nos 2 ennemis de toujours devraient vivre ensemble ? Et au cauchemar de Draco d'être Préfet en Chef avec celui-ci ?**

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations homosexuels donc homophobes passez votre chemin !**

**Contexte de lhistoire : 7eme année, après la guerre, Harry est considéré comme le sauveur et Malfoy comme un traitre à cause de son père.**

* * *

Chapter 1 :

- Potty, tu as l'air d'aller bien sans ton putain de criminel qui te sers de parrain !

- Malfoy, retire ce que tu as dit maintenant sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Me traîner à Azkaban ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres que tu es devenu le centre du monde ! Vous, les Griffondors n'êtes que des déchets qui polluez notre monde, vous pourrissez notre air rien qu'en la respirant.. Ce Black, lui c'est le meilleur ! La honte des sang-pur ! C'était une erreur de la nature. Ayant une mère Black, je te remercie d'avoir provoquer sa mort.

A ces derniers mots, le corps d'Harry se figea, la haine, la souffrance et la tristesse l'envahissaient sans aucune gêne. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de le juger, de le prendre de haut, pas lui ! Malfoy venait de rouvrir sa plus profonde douleur. Ses yeux le piquaient, il le savait, les larmes qui ont été refoulées durant toutes les vacances voulaient se frayer un chemin sur son visage mais il devait se retenir ! Malfoy ne devait pas le voir dans cet état, il ne devait pas lui laisser ce plaisir, non hors de question qu'il s'abaisse devant lui. La tête baissée Harry ne remarqua pas du tout de suite qu'Hermione les observait depuis un moment et que celle-ci avait décidé de mettre fin à leur échange assez inquiétant.

- Harry, McGonagall te convoque dans son bureau, c'est assez urgent selon elle !

Elle tourna son regard enfin vers Malfoy, faisant mine de remarquer sa présence.

- J'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangé Malfoy...

- Non, ne t'approche pas plus près espèce de sang de bourbe ! Me retrouver si près de 2 déchets va me contaminer à coup sûr ! dit-il en s'éloignant l'air répugné.

Il ne se l'aurait jamais avoué mais Hermione l'avait bel et bien sauvé ! En effet son état le tiraillait entre la colère et la faiblesse.

- J'ai l'étrange impression d'être arrivée au bon moment, n'est ce pas Harry !

- Oui, ça tu l'as dit, perdre le dernier héritier des Malfoy serait une grande perte !

Sur le moment Hermione ne put retenir un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, vite suivi d'Harry.

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours le même, mais dépêche-toi ce n'était pas une blague la convocation de McGonagall !

Elle prit le bras d'Harry et l'entraina vers le bureau de leur directrice de maison. Arrivés devant le bureau de leur professeur, Hermione préféra s'éclipser devant l'entrée pour les laisser seul.

- Mr Potter, ravie de voir que vous allez bien. Prenez place devant moi...je voudrais, en tant que nouvelle directrice, que cette année soit une année inoubliable. Je vous nomme donc Préfet en Chef. Vous aurez votre propre appartement que vous partagerez avec Mr Malfoy qui est aussi Préfet en chef donc...

" Je dois rêver, oui c'est bien ça, je rêve oui je deviens fou. C'est ça Mcgonagall veut me faire une plaisanterie, haha, c'est ça oui une bonne blague ou peut-être que Ron a décidé de me souhaiter la bienvenue ainsi, je vois que Fred et George ont déteint sur lui. Ah! Pendant un instant j'y ai cru, faut dire que le déguisement est parfait !"

- Allez Ron stop la blague ! J'aurai jamais cru ca de toi mais en connaissant tes frères ça ne me surprend plus ! Donc t'es allé jusqu'à utiliser du polynectar le jour de la rentrée pour cette farce cest assez...

- Mais que dites vous Mr Potter, la nouvelle vous aurait-elle choqué à ce point ?! J'espère que Mr Malfoy n'aura pas cette réaction.

-Que..."Je rêve, impossible Ron aurait normalement avouer ne me dites pas que c'est VRAI !!!!!!!! Je préfère être sur le champ de bataille seul contre tous les partisans de Voldemort."

-Mr Potter ! Mr Potter ! Vous m'entendez ?!

-Oui, oui, je vous prie de m'excusez pour cette plaisanterie, vous pouvez répétez Madame. répondit-il toujours sous le choc.

- Je disais donc de faire preuve de maturité pour vivre avec Mr MAlfoy socialement, vous devez donnez l'exemple aux autres élèves, la fin de cette guerre gryffondor-serpentard sera le meilleur qui soit pour tous. Vous pouvez disposez si vous n'avez rien à rajouter.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, Harry ne saisit pas la seul chance de sortir de cette impasse, qui semblait n'avoir qu'une seul sortie l'Enfer !

-Bien Mr Malfoy viendra vous escorter jusqu'à vos appartement plus tard.

Il marcha comme un automate vers la sortie, tentait-il de retarder l'échéance ? Sa nouvelle directrice ne voyait-elle pas l'effet que cette nouvelle provoquait sur lui. Merlin si elle pouvait imaginer !

- Harry que t'a t-elle dit pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Je suis Préfet en Chef. répondit-il sans émotion les yeux encore vide

- C'est merveilleux ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru le pire, ne me fais plus jamais cette tête! dit-elle en prenant le brun dans ses bras.

- Avec...avec Malfoy !!!

- Je rêve. murmura-t-elle en desserrant l'étreinte

- Non, tu ne rêves pas mione. Tu non ON fait un CAUCHEMAR dit-il en regardant son amie dans les yeux. C'est ... C'est impossible je veux dire tu nous as vu ! Lui et moi y'a pas plus opposé et plus détestable, c'est à se demander ce que veux vraiment McGonagall, un meurtre ?

- C'est vrai que si je n'étais pas intervenu tout à l'heure, vous seriez surement à St Mangouste, je veux dire cloitré dans votre lit. dit-elle avec empressement.

- Mione... il faut toujours que tu exagères.

- Bref tu pourras vivre avec Malfoy ? Sans avoir des envies de meurtre sur sa petite personne de sang-pur ?

- S'il n'ouvre pas la bouche ou ne s'approche pas de moi pour me chercher, oui. Sinon il y'aura du Malfoyen au dîner ce soir. Maintenant il faut prévenir Ron ... Le pauvre il ne va pas réussir à digérer la nouvelle ... Tu sais où il est ?

- En parlant de digérer, il doit surement être dans la grande salle en train de baver à la vue des plats.

Sur le moment Hermione adopta un air déplorable, faisant mine qu'on ne pourra changer leur ami, il restera et demeurera toujours un goinfre et un estomac sur pattes. Sur le moment Harry ne put retenir un fou rire à cette blague. En effet il faudrait que Voldychou se promène en tablier dans tout Poudlard pour que celui-ci oublie son ventre quelques instants, enfin ne poussons pas la blague un peu loin, Voldemort en tablier ? Beurk ! Ils s'éclipsèrent alors devant le bureau de McGonagall et accessoirement leur directeur pour se diriger vers la grande salle. En entrant ils purent constater à quel point leur supposition était bonne. En effet celui-ci utilisait ses 2 mains pour piquer de la nourriture alors que sa bouche était déjà dans une situation de débordement.

- Chalut rione, farry !

- Combien de fois vais-je te le répéter de mieux te comporter à table Ron ! Regarde ta bouche déborde !

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que sa sur cadette sentit le besoin de faire remarquer sa présence.

- Salut Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué ! dit-elle avec un regard sensuel ...

-Euh ... commença hésitante Hermione.

- Ah Hermione je ne t'avais pas vue !

En effet pour Ginny, quand Harry était dans son champs de vision , toute la population de Poudlard devenait vite insignifiante à ses yeux et sa meilleure amie ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Bien sûr tout le monde compris le pot au rose sauf bien sûr le concerné, qui oh Merlin avait d'autres inquiétudes en tête qui se traduisaient en un mot simple : Malfoy.

Hermione décida donc de mettre au courant Ron du nouveau statut de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci en entendant que Malfoy et Harry était dorénavant Préfet en Chef et de surcroît vivraient ensemble lui fit recracher son jus de citrouille quil avait à peine entamé. De son coté Ginny fulminait de rage. Elle ne pouvait supporter que son Harry puisse vivre avec la fouine. Non hors de question ! Alors qu'elle avait prévu tellement de plans pour faire tomber Harry sous son charme. Pendant que chacun, choqué par la nouvelle manifestait leur opinion sur la nouvelle, ils ne virent pas quun blond s'approchait d'eux et que lui aussi était pâle comme jamais.

- Alors Weasley, je vois que tes manières n'ont guère jamais, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris les bonnes manières dans ta maison délabrée ?

- Que viens-tu faire ici la fouine ? Je croyais que t'approcher de la table des Gryffondors à moins de deux mètres t'aurais dégoûté, voire même que j'aurais pu assisté à un évanouissement en live. Sinon qu'amène le jeune héritier de la famille Malfoy sur notre humble table ? Ricane légèrement Ron du tic au tac en s'essuyant du revers de la main.

Voyant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin, il passa un énième soupir depuis la nouvelle. Merlin qu'il essayait de retarder le moment où ils seraient seuls. Pas qu'il ait peur pour lui, oh non ! Non il appréhendait juste leur première soirée ensemble. Beurk quest-ce qu'il venait de penser !

- McGonagall m'a demandé de te montrer nos...les appartements alors suis moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec toi Potter !

Il l'avait dit, que Dieu le protège il avait failli dire " nos appartements" , manquerait plus que ça. Cependant il n'était pas le seul révulsé par son comportement, en effet Ginny ne supportait plus le ton insolent qu'adoptait cette vermine devant Harry. Passe pour son frère mais pas Harry ! Elle prit alors son verre deau et déversa tout son contenu sur cette face de Malfoy. Dire que celui-ci était surpris serait un euphémisme. Bien sûr il s'attendait à une réaction mais pas venant de cette fille qui servait de soeur à ce porc de Weasley.

- Tu vois Potty, je suis souillé rien qu'en restant près de tous ces déchets.

Draco prit alors la sortie de la grande salle. Harry qui choqué par l'action de Ginny, suivit instinctivement Malfoy non sans jeté un regard d'incompréhension sur celle-ci. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas cette réaction, enfin venant de Ginny c'est assez surprenant. Après avoir couru une bonne minute il pu apercevoir une tête blonde au détour dun couloir. Celui-ci semblait fulminer de rage. Déjà quil apprenait quil vivrait avec Potter mais s'il fallait que cette Weasley en rajoute une couche où va donc le monde ? Foi de Malfoy il lui ferra regretter son acte. Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux n'osaient briser ce silence qui semblait être une trêve brève à leur guerre. Chacun semblait prier tous les Saints pour que se soit la blague de l'année, que leur amis apparaitraient et leur rigoleraient au nez pour avoir pensé qu'ils seraient Préfet en Chef ensemble ! Mais dans quelle merde s'étaient-ils fourrées ?

Flash Back

Après sa petite altercation avec Potter, Draco se sentait étrangement bien ! Le rabaisser faisait parti des choses qui lui manquait cruellement pendant les vacances, bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais devant le concerné même si se serait assez intéressant de voir l'expression qu'arborerait son visage. Bref revenons au fait que Draco Lucius Malfoy était heureux et que rien mais vraiment rien ne pourrait lui briser cette joie enfin sauf ce qui allait suivre.

Son parrain l'avait convoqué dès son arrivé à Poudlard. Voulait-il lui parler des Aspics ? Enfin bon, il verra sur le moment même, tant qu'on ne venait pas le déranger pendant cet instant merveilleux de plénitude.

- Draco sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoqué le jour de la rentrée ?

- Les Aspics ?

- Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas marmonna-t-il tout bas mais assez pour que Draco l'entende.

- Bon cessez ces questions ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces jeux niais !

- Avant toute chose sache que l'idée ne venait pas de moi et que j'y suis toujours opposé !

Pour que son parrain tente de se cacher et se justifier était vraiment rare même trop rare et vraiment étrange. Dieu l'aurait il abandonné pour que le pire arrive ?!

- Tu vas être Préfet en Chef avec Harry Potter !

Merlin, non tous les Saints l'auraient-ils maudis oui c'est ça une malédiction sur sa famille ! Oui et comme par hasard sur sa petite personne. Il va être avec avec Potter ! Préfet en Chef okay, calme, relax, respire, inspire...expire, oui c'est vrai il sera avec ce déchet mais regardons le bon côté des choses il aura une chambre que pour lui, pourra retirer d'innombrables points durant ses rondes à ces Gryffondors, rien de dramatisant ? Enfin ils partageront les même fonctions. Oui Potter ne sera quà 5 mètres de lui jour et nuit, ils devront partager le même salon, ils se croiseront tous les matins et soirs. Non tout n'allait pas bien enfin de compte ! C'est le désastre !

- Draco ! Draco ! Tu m'entends tu es tout pâle ! Draco !

Hein tout pâle ? Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je sourisse ? Que je me mette à danser à cette nouvelle ? Alors que j'apprends que je côtoierai mon pire ennemi plus qu'il ne soit permis avant contamination. Je ne me sens vraiment mais vraiment pas bien. Tiens pourquoi le sol me parait accueillant et proche aujourd'hui, tiens c'est tout flou je ne me sens définitivement pas bien...satané Potter !

A Suivre...

Premier chapitre et première fanfic de surcroît donc laissez nous des Reviews pour vos avis.

Sinon voici le résumé de notre prochaine fic que nous posterons la semaine prochaine :

A l'âge de 16 ans chaque héritier Potter se verra transformé en vampire de sang pur. Cependant au fil des générations cette transformation s'est faite oublier pour complètement disparaitre. Mais voilà si l'héritier en question rencontrait son calice, chose extrêmement rare et que cela réveillait ces gênes vampiriques latent que deviendra notre jeune Harry Potter ?


End file.
